eoefandomcom_zh-20200216-history
Terms
Traditional Chinese(中文版) / English(英文版) You will encounter many terms in this game. Here are detailed explanations *White color is standard content *Green color is expansion content Resources *Cards: Cards that every player holds. How to require: **Player will draw cards when the begins, which is the time you draw cards and collect money. Or acquired by **Sovereign’s Traits, **Card’s Abilities and **Permanent Abilities of some cards *Wealth Point: Mainly for the payment of “Kingdom cards”. Some abilities of cards or Sovereigns need to cost or calculate you wealth points to activate.How to acquire: **Player will collect money when the begins, which is the time you draw cards and collect money. Or acquired by **Selling ”Cards in your hand” at , which is the time you sell cards to collect money **Sovereign’s Traits, **Card’s Abilities and **Permanent Abilities of some cards *Power Point : One of the Victory Conditions. Some abilities of cards or Sovereigns need to cost or calculate you power points to activate. Acquired by **Sovereign’s Traits **Card’s Abilities and **Permanent Abilities of some cards *Religion Points: One of the Victory Conditions. Some abilities of cards or Sovereigns need to cost or calculate you religion points to activate. Acquired by **Sovereign’s Traits, **Card’s Abilities and **Permanent Abilities of some cards *Kingdom Points: One of the Victory Conditions. Some abilities of cards or Sovereigns need to cost or calculate you kingdom points to activate. Acquired by **Sovereign’s Traits, **Card’s Abilities and **Building “Kingdom car -Construction” and “Kingdom card -Castle” *Permanent Power Points: Functions the same as normal Power Point, yet can’t be spend or destroyed. *Permanent Religion Point: Functions the same as normal Religion Point, yet can’t be spend or destroyed. *Permanent Kingdom Point: Functions the same as normal Kingdom Point, yet can’t be spend or destroyed. Taxation Value and Trading Value When Kingdom Card is constructed, it will provide “Kingdom Point” and additional “Taxation Value and Trading Value” *Taxation Value: Player can chose to draw cards or/and collect wealth in the . With every one point of “Taxation Value”, player can either: 1. Draw a card 2. 2. Collect one point of wealth *Trading Value: It represent the “Additional wealth point” you can acquire when you sell your cards in and the “Holding Limit” of your hand cards. With every one point of “Trading Value”, player can either: 1. Keep one card in his or her hand 2. Acquire one “Additional wealth point” when selling cards 3. Turn 3 points of Trading Value to 1 point of Taxation Value *Additional Taxation Value: Functions the same as “Taxation Value”, yet it count as separated points when calculating some traits or abilities. They can’t add together and will be activated at the same phase. *Additional Trading Value: Functions the same as “Trading Value”, yet it count as separated points when calculating some traits or abilities. They can’t add together and will be activated at the same phase. *Additional resources can only be used in their original functions. Additional Trading Value can’t be added or used to transfer to Taxation Value. Different Traits Every Sovereign has his or her related traits. Traits will be written in prefixes and suffixes form. *Traits written in Prefixes: **'Initiative Traits (Red):'Traits that you can activate when in your own turn. **'Activated Traits (Green): '''Traits that will have different abilities when activated or deactivated. **'Passive Traits (Blue): 'Traits that you can activate when circumstances are meet. **'Compulsory Traits (Purple): 'Traits that you must activated under certain circumstances. **'Special Traits (Grey):'''Traits that have special rules. Activated under special circumstances. *Traits written in Suffixes: **Interference Traits: Traits that have “Negative Effects”. **Controlling Traits: Traits that don’t have “Negative Effects”. Can only be used when controlling resources or action. **Defensive Traits: Cancel or reduce the traits that have “Negative Effects” **Obtaining Traits: Traits that can acquire resources. **Enhancement Traits: Traits that can enhance the Overall Abilities, Additional Abilities or Actions. **Weakening Traits: Traits that can weaken the Overall Abilities, Additional Abilities or Actions. **Victory Traits: Usually belong to Special Traits. When circumstances are meet, the Sovereign wins alone. Target Type *Target Type-Sovereign: **Sovereign: Of course, it means the players. This game is meant to treat players as noble rulers, so we call players as Sovereign in this game. **Target Sovereign: Sovereign that is affected by cards or abilities. **Source, Active Sovereign: Sovereign that used, or activated cards and traits. **You: Usually the Sovereign that activated cards or traits. **Any Sovereign: You can activate it on any single Sovereign, including yourself. **Any other Sovereign: You can activate it on any single Sovereign, but not yourself. **All Sovereign: Activate it on every Sovereigns including yourself **All other Sovereign, Every sovereign but you: Activate it on every Sovereigns except yourself. **Center: Characters that play as neutral through the game. Resource are controlled and handled by Center. *Center type: **Center: Characters that play as neutral through the game. Resource are controlled and handled by Center. **Card Deck: Cards placed at center, players draw cards from the top of this deck. **Top of the Deck: Literally the first card on the top of the deck. **Bottom of the Deck: Literally the last card at the bottom of the deck. **Discard Pile: When card is used and calculated it effects then it will put in the Discard Pile as long as it has no other abilities. **Top of the Discard Pile. Literally the first card on the top of the Discard Pile. **Bottom of the Discard Pile: Literally the last card at the bottom of the Discard Pile **Acquire, Acquire from Center: If no target Sovereigns are mentioned then players acquire resources from the Center. Action Terms *Carry out actions **Play a Card: Take a card from your hand and put it out on the playing area then activate the abilities or effects of it. **Spend: Player can spend “Resources” by themselves to activate or execute abilities. **Abandon: Due to effects, Trading Value or other limitation, player “must abandon" designated resources. **Lost: Whether you use, play, exchange, turn or abandon something, this action is called “Lost”. **Seize: Action that player take designated resources from target opponent. This action is not related to Center and Discard Pile. **Draw: Draw cards from the top of the deck. **Acquire: Acquire resources under certain conditions. **Show in Revealed: Play a card by it front side on top and put it on your area so that every Sovereign can see it content. **Show in Covered : Play a card by it back side on top and put it on your area so that every Sovereign can’t see it content. **Exchange: Exchange designated resources with other opponents. This action is not related to Center and Discard Pile. **Put to Discard Pile: When this card is played and used it must then put on top of the Discard Pile. **Discard and Acquire: Abandon target resources in target’s hand and acquire that resources. This action will go through Center and Discard Pile. *Actions to determine results: **Roll Dice: Roll the dice and do the action designated to that point. **Flip a Card: Draw a card from the top of the Card Deck and do the action of it effect. **Judge by Card: Determine the results by the card number or resource value. **Exchange: Usually mean the cards or dices to determine results. Player can exchange the number or value of the cards and dices to it related content. Effects of Cards and Traits Every card has different abilities. Player can view every card as a trait and can only be used once. **Play a Card: When you play a card it will immediately execute its effects and then discarded. **Only Once: Player can use this trait when its suit the timing but only once and then the card is discarded. **Immediate: Execute it once when the Kingdom Card is constructed and then the card is discarded. **Upgrade: This trait is similar to Sovereign’s trait. This trait can be enhanced in power through the number of times of activation, upgradation or specific conditions. **Special: This trait has other special usage, effect or calculation. **Covering: Especially means the “Military Cards”. Military Cards can cover designated Military Cards so that Sovereign cannot acquire that resources. **Splitting: Especially means the “Military Cards”. Due to effects of other Sovereign, resources must be split among Sovereigns. **Anti-Covering: Especially means the “Military Cards”. Cancel the effect of “Covering” by Military Cards. **Building: Especially means the “Kingdom Cards”. Kingdom Cards cost “Wealth” and can only activate its effects and gain Kingdom Points through “Building”. **Permanent: Especially means the “Kingdom Cards-Castle”. This trait is similar to Sovereign’s trait and can activate on specific conditions and then the card is remained on player’s area. There are three kinds of Effects of Cards and Traits, which are “Positive Effects”, “Negative Effects” and “Neutral Effects”. *Positive Effects: **Enhance Power: Such as increasing Tribute Value (Additional Tribute Value) and Trading Value (Additional Trading Value) **Reduce Cost: Reducing the cost of cards or traits. **Increase Number of Times: An enhancement to traits. **Acquire Resources: Acquire Cards, Taxation Value, Trading value, Wealth, Power Points, Religion Points or Kingdom Points. **Acquire Effects: Acquire Card Drawing effect, Immediate effect, Only Once effect or Permanent effect. **Defensive Effects: Cancel or reduce Negative effects, eliminating “Imprisonment” status. **Giving Resources: Giving out Cards, Taxation Value, Trading Value Wealth, Power Points, Religion Points or Kingdom Points. *Negative Effects: **Abandon Resources: Abandon cards, Taxation Value, Trading Value Wealth, Power Points, Religion Points or Kingdom Points. **Seize Resources: Seize cards, Taxation Value, Trading Value Wealth, Power Points, Religion Points or Kingdom Points. **Force Given: Player is forced to give cards, Taxation Value, Trading Value Wealth, Power Points, Religion Points or Kingdom Points to other Sovereign. **Abandon Effects: Abandon Target Sovereign‘s Card Drawing effect, Immediate effect, Only Once effect or Permanent effect. **Abandon and Acquire Resources: Just like “Abandon Effects” but Sovereign can also acquire cards, Taxation Value, Trading Value Wealth, Power Points, Religion Points or Kingdom Points. **Imprisonment: Player can cause other Sovereign to the status of “Imprisonment”. *Neutral Effetcs: **Auxiliary Effects: Choose, Roll Dice, Exchange, Show, and Cover. 　　　　　PS: Only “Military Cards” can be covered. Target Sovereign can never be covered.